This Princess Is a Player and She Belongs To Me
by DreamBelieveCreate
Summary: *A spin on the fairy-tale Cinderella* Full Summary inside. *Warning Fan-fic may contain slight platonic incestuous/pedophilia relations at a later point-Please turn away now if you are uncomfortable with the content*
1. Chapter I

Awhile ago (months and months ago actually) I had developed the Anime Fan-fiction hopping Obsession and went to various archives and found not many of them had written Fan-fics for them even like the really popular ones and so I made a list of what I will be contributing to each of the Fandom and the first one that caught my eye was NGNL (This is serious here, how can this Anime like not have many fan-fictions I mean freaking hell it's getting a bloody dub for Christ sakes!) Anyway ignore this author's ramblings and just keep on reading :D and thank you!

My summary went over fan-fiction's limit of 384 characters and I apologize if it seems a little long so here it is:

Shiro a young princess prodigy loves her games more than anything and spends her time being part of a well-known unbeatable partnership known as Blank whose identities including her own as well as her partner are not known to her or anyone else, but Shiro is not happy when her adviser Stephanie puts the ends to her Blank activities and punishing Shiro for ignoring her royal duties with an arranged marriage with many people coming to see the future queen of Elkia with the little time she has left Shiro shifts her focus on finding who the other half of Blank is but she gets an unexpected surprise when events orchestrated by Blank himself happens throughout Elkia opposing her arrangement and claiming that Shiro is his and his alone-What will Blank do to restore happiness to the Princess? Will Shiro find something else other than games to keep her happy?

* * *

Chapter I: This Is War

"You lost the princess?! What do you mean she is lost? You are her adviser are you not?"

"I'm so s-sorry! Forgive me the princess is just a child and she is not usually so-"

"Troublesome?" The minister suddenly cut me off, not letting me finish.

"N-no I mean I wouldn't describe her like that she is just-"

"Difficult then?"

"Well n-no she is just peculiar at how and when and she does things."

"Just like a child, honestly and I'm not impressed with Elkia and you wonder why it's not as prosperous as the other nations. I'm leaving n-"

"Please just wait-I will find her. I know where she is!"

"Very well" I let out a sigh of relief as he sat down not before glaring at me and adding "Well what you are you waiting for? I'm not a patient man"

I immediately ran with haste and what I was wearing is not exactly good for mobility as I looked down upon the skimpy outfit that our young Princess Shiro had wanted me to wear (Honestly I couldn't fathom what was going through her mind) but I'm really am grateful for the Princess she was the reason why Elkia had not succumbed, she was amazingly intelligent at her age but had a serious flaw which was her focus only towards things she likes or interests in particular gaming, granted Disboard is based on fights or any type of agreement must only be solved with a game.

Oh and she is from another world but not the only one her brother Sora (Who is just as amazing as Shiro) is also the two had suddenly find themselves here after challenging the God Tet and bought here from where they were really from...

I opened the door panting like a dog and earned a look to the very person I was just thinking about moments ago but he just ignored me as he went back to what he was doing.

"No she's not here"

I closed my mouth again "I haven't said anything yet? I said in a sudden burst "You are lying, you do know where the Princess is!"

"Careful Steph, don't blow up now otherwise Shiro will just make fun of you later. Don't accuse me I'm just her butler not her keeper."

"But you are her brother! I thought you guys are close!"

"Yes I am her brother, the thing is with Shiro you don't control her in her actions she does what she likes and as do I. Maybe if you stopped being such a _Steph_ ".

"ARGGH! The two of you are driving me insane with your antics I have HAD it!"

I watched as she slammed the door and the sound of her angry steps fading away I glanced at the corner of the room "You can come out now, Shiro" The small sounds of her struggling to come out of her hiding spot because of what she was wearing was really cute as I let out a soft sigh before giving her a hand.

"What did you do to bother Stephanie this time? How long you planning to torment her?"

"When she stops being a Steph. You bother her just as much as me so don't call the kettle black. I will keep doing it as long as she is annoying." A soft hand is on top of my head ruffling my hair.

"That's my girl. So what's next princess?"

...

"Hi Steph" I said as she entered the room, stunned to find me sitting there in Sora's lap with the minister and other officials who was now very happy as she just stood there frozen like a statue with her mouth wide open.

"Y-you-"

"I see well what about if we do this?" I said ignoring Steph entering who was becoming a statue.

"H-how-?" Sora raised a hand in a silence motion and turn to Steph "Is there something you wanted to say?" All our eyes turned on her as I tried so hard not to burst in a fit of giggles.

"I'm very sorry it appears my sister's adviser has forgotten to form words much less speak" Sora said, giving a secretive smirk to Stephanie...

Awhile later...

"She still frozen? What a useless Steph." I muttered returning to the room a while later with Sora, I sat down and started doing my usual routine, catching Sora's attention.

"Blank again?" He asked not catching the knowing smile on his face.

"Uh-huh, I was the best before we came here and I still intend to keep it that way. Plus I can't do that to my partner".

"Interesting partnership?" Sora asked suddenly interested all of a sudden.

"The only other person besides you who knows and understands me" I muttered before putting all my focus into the game and my opponent, giving a quick "thank you" when Sora placed a tea-cup and a plate of cookies in front of me not before sitting across from me and watched me intently.

*Hours later*

" _Blank never loses"_ Shiro muttered in her sleep as I carried her to our room and put her on the bed, softly sitting beside her careful not to wake her as I caress my fingers through her hair.

"No you are wrong Shiro-It's we never lose, goodnight my princess"

...The next morning...

A loud shrieking could be heard from coming the young Princess' room followed by hysterical crying as Sora and several guards cautiously approach the room with Sora kicking the door open to find the young princess on the floor with her gaming device after ushering the guards away, Sora just standing there and opens his arms wide.

"Sora, it's all gone. Everything I achieved for Blank it's been erased."

Jilbril suddenly floated in with something interesting in her hands "Young Master are you getting married?" We looked at her confused as she dropped what she was holding and it floated down in front of the two of us.

 _"Elkia's Princess arranged to be married-Candidate to be chosen at special occasion!"_

"Brother, it's time I had a word with the Steph and issue to her that this is _war_."

* * *

I had no idea what I had written XD (no I'm not on drugs) but it's not bad I suppose just not what I usually write I guess it maybe didn't help I burst into the shits and giggles every time I wrote that line every-time when they refer to Steph.

Anyway review this really weird chapter as if I wrote it while I was on crack! (If you must :D)


	2. Chapter II

Kage no Kenshi

Thank you so much for reading! I was amazed that the archive the was so small I see smaller series get just as much and NGNL is just so small. I mean the hype for the anime was HUGE, something must be seriously wrong with the fan-base.

and a big thanks to the people who followed/Favorited TPIAPASBTM (Wow that's really long).

Here is Chapter II The Flawless Beauty's Wrath

* * *

"Aren't you going a little far? I muttered as I leaned against the door-frame as Shiro who had just woken up and was trying to get the knots out of her hair.

"Not until I get stupid Steph back-I got even MORE skimpy outfits for her to wear!" She proclaimed rather proudly.

"Do you think it will work? I mean she's got you now, I don't think she will be phased by it anymore".

"Ow!" I let out a sigh as Shiro who's hair was now just a mess and even entangled even more as I sat her down in front of the vanity and took the brush from her hand.

"Did Steph order you to fix yourself?"

"She's so bossy she said my hair was unkempt-Shiro needs only Sora to take care of her. Don't laugh brother".

"I'm not laughing, you don't need to try hard just be Shiro-Steph doesn't see what I see." I heard Shiro sigh as I continued brushing her hair.

"And what is that?" She said not looking up.

"A Flawless Beauty" I said as I placed my hands on her and turned her to the mirror and and leaned over and added a crown to her head "Who's about to show her wrath"

A small smile appeared on her face with a hint of red appearing on her cheeks but it instantly disappeared when the door opened with a bang and standing there was...

"Shiro, How are you feeling Princess?"

"Steph stop being annoying-"

"What was that Shiro?"

"..."

"Come now that is not Princess-like behavior, you will scare all your suitors away"

"What is that you want Steph? Stop playing games and out with it"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you So-Alright fine, I made the time for Shiro to be measured for her dress for the ball make sure she attends" She said as she left the room as I placed my arm in front of Shiro who was about to get ready to strangle Steph.

"I hate you brother" She said as she sat down in front of the vanity.

"Come now there is still one thing that you haven't tried to get back at Steph _yet_ " I winked at her as a small smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

 _Today_ was going to be a good day as I skipped happily through the halls saying hello to everybody it was now the Afternoon but my mood was halted when I stopped mid-stride at the sound of the two familiar voices as I took a peek.

It was Shiro and she was with Jibril and she was actually _studying_ as I watched on as Shiro repeated and memorized everything Jibril said.

This was suspicious-Shiro never studied, something is off as I thought but which was interrupted by the sound of a big thump, I looked to see that it was Sora he was carrying some books for Shiro and I was waiting to be scolded but Sora just gave me a small smile and asked if I could help him.

 _Oh no, don't smile at me like that. I can't control myself._ I immediately ran to the wall and banged my head " _Wait a minute, Sora being nice?! Since when?!_ I immediately turned back but Sora was already up and heading into the same room Shiro was in.

I discreetly followed Sora and hid behind a column near the room as I listened:

"Jibril you can leave us now-I will tutor Shiro now. Something was wrong Sora never had to tutor Shiro it's not even his job.

"Alright Master and thank you" I crouched as soon as Jibril left the room happily occupied the device in her hand to even notice the door was now half closed as I peeked back and was shocked at I what I saw.

The books Sora had were now discarded on the floor and Sora had Shiro pinned down on the table and he was leaning over with this smirk of his-I felt something wet coming from my nose.

"Steph what are you doing?" I turned to see that Jibril had returned a smile appeared on her face after she took a peek at what I was looking at and flew off with that very same smile shouting to everyone she saw that I was a pervert.

"Wait, wait it's not what it is" I shouted as I ran after her earning repulsive looks from everyone along the way.

* * *

Moments before after Steph left the room...

"Don't do anything for the next couple of days. Do everything that you normally wouldn't do."

"Why? What would that accomplish?" I said angrily.

"Because dear little sister-You can't get her back properly without her throwing it in your face but you can drive her insane, She will be too busy figuring out what it is that you _supposedly_ had done."

"Brother you just earned yourself a Free from Shiro pass"

...Back to the present...

"Fun, what fun. Get Back Steph accomplished" Shiro muttered in her sleep as I watched her sleep peaceful as she tossed and turned in her sheets.

I turned to see outside to see Steph outside talking to the planners for Shiro's engagement as I frowned and left the room in a huff.

"Don't worry Shiro-It will be a war indeed." I muttered quietly as I closed the door.

* * *

This will be the only chapter I will be updating for the time being and since the holidays are coming up soon I will be writing up more during that time. As I said at the beginning of Chapter I I mentioned that I visited various archives and will be writing for some of those as well. Next on my planned list will be focusing on these archives for now: Aria The Scarlet Ammo, Aikatsu!,Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo, Tokyo Ravens and Watashi ni xx Shinasai!

Shiro got her revenge and next Chapter will move the story along I promise! Sort of!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
